Hellbent
by karatam
Summary: The Lopez family business is a dangerous one. Mafia!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Hellbent  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairing**: Brittany/Santana (mentions of Quinn/Rachel)  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: The Lopez family business is a dangerous one.  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.  
**Note**: This is based on a picture linked in my profile.

* * *

Santana Lopez has always been bad.

This is a simple fact about her. Everyone knows it, and that's the way she likes it. It was ingrained in her for as long as she can remember by her father. The Lopez family is infamous for all the right reasons – or wrong, depending on whom one asks – and Santana was hand-picked to continue the family business.

And when the family business is crime, being bad is a necessity. She handled her first knife at age seven, and then moved on to guns two years later. She is a crack shot and one of the best knife fighters in the city. She made a name for herself even before she took over from her father. She is respected, but even more importantly, she is feared.

And right now she's bored out of her mind.

Sitting back in her leather chair, she tips back and slowly lifts her feet to rest crossed on the edge of her desk. The man standing on the other side of the desk watches her legs, wide-eyed and eager. She rolls her eyes at his complete lack of subtlety.

"Lesson number one, jackass. Don't leer at the boss." Santana smirks when the man's eyes snap up to meet hers and his face pales. "You're only here because our fathers were friends once upon a time. That is the single favour you'll be getting from me. They tell me that you can lock-pick with the best. You have one chance to make it into my good books, do you understand me?"

He nods rapidly, fingers nervously fiddling with his hat. "No problem, boss. I won't let you down."

"Good. Now, I'm going to place you with Puck's team, he'll show you the ropes." The man's eyes widen as he realize that he'll be answering to _Noah Puckerman_, a lieutenant of the Lopez family famous for his quick temper and violent tendencies. Those are Santana's favourite qualities about Puck when they don't irritate the shit out of her.

She drops her feet back to the floor and leans forward, placing her elbows on the desk and staring at the man thoughtfully. He twitches nervously. She reaches for her glasses and slips them on before picking up a fountain pen. She writes a quick note on a piece of her stationary and hands it to him. "Go to the entrance and give this to the doorman, he'll tell you what to do after that." He reaches forward to grab it and Santana can see the sweat on his upper lip. "Calm down, Hudson. You're in Lopez territory now."

Somehow, she doesn't think he finds that terribly reassuring. But that's his problem, not hers. "Get out." He backs out of the room quickly and she has to stifle a laugh when he nearly bows as he closes the door.

She slides her glasses off and places one of the arms between her teeth, biting it thoughtfully. "What do you think, Brit?"

A hidden door opens beside her liquor cabinet and a blonde walks out. She has a knife in her hand and she's carefully cleaning her nails. Santana loves it when Brittany plays with a blade.

"He could be the new mole. Tina hasn't found anything in his background check yet, but give her more time." Brittany walks over to the chair in front of Santana's desk and slumps into it. "Hi." She smiles and Santana suddenly remembers why no one ever believes that Brittany works for her. The woman looks like she belongs in a fairy tale.

"Hi, B. How was L.A.?" Santana can't help the smirk that appears when Brittany rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated breath.

"Fabray's new girl, Rachel something-or-other, is, um, interesting. You'd hate her." Santana is lightly surprised by this, as Quinn has always had excellent taste in the past. She had dated Santana once, after all.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her then. Pissing off Quinn is always fun and there hasn't been a gang war in far too long." Brittany laughs at that and tucks her knife back into its sheath along her thigh. Santana looks at it longingly. It really is a beautiful knife, but Brittany never lets her use it.

"Tell Puck to keep a close eye on the Hudson kid, I don't want any of Schuester's men infiltrating my people. Maybe remind him of what happened to St. James. That should keep him on the straight and narrow." Santana demands complete loyalty, and if she doesn't get it, bad things happen; people often die.

Brittany nods before tilting her head to the side. "Are you busy today?"

She pulls her leather-bound notebook toward her and flips through it until she gets to the current date. There's a negotiation with a new gun runner that she is supposed to attend in two hours, but it's a relatively open day for her. "No, what do you have in mind."

Brittany's cocky smirk tells her all she needs to know.

Puck can handle the new gun runner by himself; Santana Lopez has far more pressing business to attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Hellbent chapter 2  
**Summary**: The Lopez family business is a dangerous one.  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.**  
**

* * *

The invitation comes hand delivered by a messenger. When Santana picks up the pristine white envelope, she can smell the subtle perfume floating off the paper. Brittany hands over a knife and Santana slides it carefully under the seal, snapping it open.

"You are cordially invited to the annual Cassidy Business Enterprises Charity Ball. It will take place this Friday evening at the Grand Hotel, starting at 8 o'clock. All donations should be addressed to 'Cassidy Foundation' and will benefit children's hospitals throughout the state. Dress: Black tie. This invitation admits two persons." Santana read the invitation out loud, spinning the knife between her fingers.

Taking one last look at it, she tosses it onto her desk. She leans back in her chair and tilts her head up to look at Brittany, who is sitting on the edge of the desk, leaning on one arm. "George Cassidy is in Sylvester's pocket, why would he invite me?" Brittany just raises her eyebrows in response. "Have our people put their ears to the ground. I want to know what's happening, and I want to know yesterday."

The Lopez and Sylvester families have been rivals for decades, for reasons no one can really remember. Santana was brought up with a deep mistrust of anyone of the bloodline and she doesn't think it would ever go away. Not that she wants to, all Sylvester's are lying backstabbers anyway. No Lopez has been invited to an event thrown by a Sylvester company in years, and yet the invitation lies in front of her.

"So should I find a dress, or are you going to take Puck?" Brittany isn't looking her in the eye, fiddling with a scrap of paper on the desk. Santana refrains from rolling her eyes with not a little effort; it has been years since she slept with Puck, and nearly that long since she's had sex with anyone but Brittany.

"Babe, you'll be the hottest one there." She slides one hand up Brittany's leg until it rests on her hip and Brittany smiles her You Just Did Something Right Santana And You're About To Get Laid smile. Santana _loves_ that smile.

She pushes her chair back slightly and pulls on Brittany's hip until the blonde gets the hint and straddles Santana's lap. She slips her hands around Brittany's waist until her fingers find the clasp for Brittany's knife belt. Fumbling with it, she leans upward to mouth the sensitive skin under the blonde's jaw.

Brittany's hands move to Santana's hair and weave through the dark strands. When Santana's hands slips under Brittany's shirt, she pulls on the brunette's hair, tugging sharply until their lips meet.

Breaking the kiss, Brittany leans down to lick a path across Santana's collarbone. Letting her head fall backward, Santana mutters, "Why would I bring anyone else when you're my number one girl?" She can feel Brittany smile against her skin, so she continues, "And anyways, you could kick all of their asses across town, so really, you're better to have around than a bodyguard." Brittany nips at her shoulder in response and Santana can't help the unflattering squeak of surprise that she releases.

Brittany lifts her head, a beaming smile on her face. She traces Santana's eyebrow lightly with her thumb, letting it trail down Santana's face until it rests on her bottom lip. "I like you."

Santana can't help but smile. "I like you too, Brit." And then she pulled the blond back in for a kiss and they didn't do much more talking.

/ /

Another shirt and jacket is thrown out of the closet and Puck watches them fall to the ground from his seat on the foot of the bed. "Why am I here again?" He asks, rubbing a hand over his mohawk.

"Because I need something to wear, and you're never afraid to tell me when I look hot." Santana's voice drifted in from the closet. "If I brought Hudson in here, I think he'd faint or something. Boy is still afraid of me."

Puck rolls his eyes, "Everyone but me and Brit are afraid of you. It's kind of the whole point."

"Right. Now, how about this one?" Santana steps out, tugging the lapels of her tailored tuxedo jacket. This was the fifth one she had tried on and frankly, she is getting tired of it.

Puck scrutinizes her, his eyes roving over her body. He tilts his head to the side and says, "If I didn't think Brittany would cut my balls off, I would totally tap that."

On her way to the mirror, Santana smacks him over the back of the head and smirks when he ducks forward, a hand automatically moving to touch his scalp. "Fuck, what was that for?"

"Nothing at all." She twists around while continuing to look in the mirror to analyze her outfit from all angles. "This will do." She nods decisively. There are three small knives hidden on her person, all within easy reach, and she knows Brittany will be carrying at least four more. One can never be too careful in her line of work.

It's another hour before Brittany comes out and Santana is about ready to punch something. When she hears heels clicking on the marble staircase, she turns around to say just that, but the words die in her throat and her mouth falls open instead.

"Holy fuck, Brit." That is essentially the extent of her vocabulary at the moment.

Brittany walks down the stairs, gathering the skirt of her red dress in one hand. When she takes a step, if Santana looks carefully enough, she can see a sheath where it's strapped to Brittany's thigh. Santana thinks that she might be drooling.

"You like it?" Brittany's smile is coy; she usually knows exactly what Santana is thinking and this time is no exception. "I even practiced some moves in it, I can fight just fine."

Santana just nods and holds out an arm. Brittany steps close to loop hers through and Santana can smell her perfume. Her step falters and she feels a little light-headed. The doorman opens the heavy wooden door and they step through into the night. A dark limousine pulls up and the driver jumps out the open the door for them.

"Your carriage awaits my lady." Santana says with just a hint of a smirk and Brittany smiles as she gets into the limo. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Santana follows.

The engine turns over and the limousine pulls out of the driveway and turns at the end toward the Grand Hotel.


End file.
